


Novam Faciem

by CandlesInTheSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Slight Ginny Bashing, Slight Molly bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlesInTheSnow/pseuds/CandlesInTheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying at Grimmauld Place during the summer, Harry Potter is bound for the shock of his life when the twins, Fred and George Weasley, snag a few hairs for a Polyjuice Potion they've been working on for a new WWW project and the faces they end up look different than what Harry thought he looked like. Digging into the past he finds out he's actually not a Potter, but a Black and a Riddle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter will be out: Oct 30th.

Fred and George Weasley grinned to themselves as they darted up the stairs of Number 12, Grimmauld Place and towards their temporary bedroom.  
  
Locking the door behind themselves George placed a Silencing Charm while Fred dropped to the floor near one of the two beds, moving to grab a box underneath, pulling it out he jumped up and sat the slightly dusty box on the bed, opening it to show the contents inside.  
  
Inside the box were several Potion vials, grinning identical grins Fred and George each grabbed one. Polyjuice Potion rested inside each of the vials.  
  
Fred and George had bought the potions off a wizard, and part time thief. Named Mundugus Fletcher. Fred and George too, were wizards, and of ages ones to be exact. They were the fourth and fifth children of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Both of the twins had flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. They were identical to the last freckle, and often pulled switching pranks on their family and friends. Only one person out of everyone they knew could tell them apart, and that was Harry Potter, their honorary brother and silent partner in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop Fred and George were hell bent on opening after they finished their schooling at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Currently they were working on their latest product for WWW, and needed Polyjuice for it, they had already tested a couple of the vials, but knowing Mundugus, they needed solid proof that all of them worked, thus, the strands of hair in their hands and a vial each. They dropped the strands of hair, which happened to be hair from their honorary brother himself, into the potion before raising the vials and gulped them down.  
  
Fred and George didn’t gag at the flavor, which wasn’t too bad in their thoughts, as Ron had tasted gross in their opinions, as he had tasted like grass, Harry tasted more like peppermint.  
  
They felt their skin changing and watched as they shrunk; turning to face each other to congratulate the other, they dropped the vials in shock.  
  
Instead of seeing the short, black hair and green-eyed boy, that always seemed too small no matter how much he ate, and the cursed lightening scar that made Harry Potter famous as the Boy-Who-Lived, they were met with someone else entirely.  
  
They were slightly taller than what Harry was, with black hair that wasn’t the normal short ruffled hair that Harry had inherited from his father, but was straight and long. Green eyes weren’t green, but a gentle gray that resembled Harry’s godfather and owner of Grimmauld place, Sirius Black’s own eye color. Pale skin was still pale, but a healthier tone.  
  
Fred and George exchanged confused glances at seeing themselves in the mirror George had conjured up, the Polyjuice Potion worked, they knew, they had tested it not too long ago on Ron… But why didn’t they look like Harry did?  
  
Unless…  
  
Was Harry under a glamour of some sorts? And didn’t even know about it? And why did he not look like James or Lily Potter?  
  
Frowning, the twins decided to wait out the Ployjuice Potion before confronting Harry, and hopefully finding out, just who their honorary brother actually was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing,
> 
> Next Chapter will be out November 3rd

Harry Potter watched as most of the Weasley clan, Bill, Ginny, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Hermione Granger, one of Harry Potter’s best friends along with Ron, as they said their goodbyes to Sirius Black, Harry’s Godfather, Remus Lupin, a friend of Harry’s Dad’s in school, Tonks, Sirius’ cousin, and the twins, who decided to stay while the rest went to go visit Charlie Weasley, who was a dragon tamer, in Romania, to update him on what was going on in England since Voldemort, a dark wizard that came back from what Harry supposed was something similar to limbo, just a few months ago.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come, Harry dear?” Molly Weasley asked, a plump witch who had been like a surrogate mother to Harry since his first year.

Harry nodded and smiled apologetically at her while returning Mrs. Weasley’s hug. “I’m sure Mrs. Weasley, I’d love to go, but I’d like to spend time with my Godfather and honorary Uncle as well. You know I haven’t been able to spend much time with Sirius since he’s been on the run until now.”

Harry glanced over at his Godfather and grinned slightly to see the black-haired man beam at him while Remus merely smiled gently at the two of them.

Mrs. Weasley frowned over at Sirius before nodding. “I suppose…”

“Molly, I’ll be here as well, as will Tonks. I’m sure we’ll be able to handle anything that’ll happen and make sure that the twins and Sirius behaves.” Remus attempted to assure Mrs. Weasley while Tonks nodded in agreement.

“Mad-Eye even said he’d drop in every couple of days Molly.” Tonks piped up, her hair turning from her normal bubblegum pink to a turqoise color.

This seemed to reassure Mrs. Weasley as she smiled and nodded again, turning towards her husband and children, and Hermione.

“See you guys when you get back.” Harry told Hermione and Ron, “Tell Charlie I said hi, will you?”

“Sure mate.” Ron nodded while Hermione threw her arms around Harry.

“We’ll make sure to take a lot of pictures for you Harry! It’s going to be amazing.” The bright muggle-born witch said excitedly while releasing her dark-haired friend. “You certain you don’t want to come?”

Harry laughed weakly and smiled slightly grimly at Hermione. “I’ve had my fair share of dragons, thanks. Besides, I really do want to spend time with Sirius and Remus, I haven’t been able to properly talk to them in ages, especially while being here, no offence Ron.” Harry dropped his tone low enough that the bright-red haired teen could only hear, besides Hermione and Remus, who had better hearing since the sandy-haired man was a werewolf. “But I think she kept us apart on purpose.”

Harry and the rest of the kids, along with Sirius and a few other Order of the Phoenix, a group made by Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’s headmaster, to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

“I think so too mate.” Ron muttered, “But at least now you’ll be able to spend time with them.” Ron grinned at Harry while Mrs. Weasley started waving Ron and Hermione over. “Come now! The floo won’t be open for very long and we’ve got a ways to travel!”

Harry waved goodbye as the Weasley’s and Hermione floo’ed to the Leaky Cauldron, where they would floo to the Burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s home, and from there they would take a Portkey to the dragon reserve that Charlie worked at in Romania.

He nearly laughed at seeing Fred and George pratically run out of the kitchen the minute that everyone but he, Remus, Tonks and Sirius were gone.

“They’re probably going to work on a few WWW product.” Harry told Sirius, a laugh in his tone as his Godfather let out a bark-like laugh in agreement.

“Up for a game of Exploding Snap?” Tonks asked Remus, as they made their way towards the kitchen.

“Those twins… I knew there was a reason I liked them.” Sirius chuckled as he led Harry towards the den, having promised Harry a game of Wizard’s Chess, it was just like regular chess, except the pieces were charmed to move and talk.

“Of course, they’re part of the next generation of troublemakers at Hogwarts.” Harry grinned at his Godfather, letting himself be led to the den.

They spent the next few hours playing Wizard’s Chess, Harry and Sirius were tied when the Weasley twins made a reappearance down in the den.

“Don’t move there, Harry, you’d lose in the next couple of moves.” Fred advised Harry, lazily draping himself over Harry’s shoulders, resting his chin on one.

“Thanks Fred.” Harry muttered in thanks, concentrated fully onto the game as George peered at the board curiously.

“Hey Harry? Could we see you in our bedroom? We’ve been working on a few products but we’ve got a couple compilations and we think you’d be able to help.” Fred murmured into Harry’s ear, glancing at Sirius, pleased to see that the man was fully concentrated on his next move.

Harry glanced at Fred and raised an eyebrow but nodded slightly, moving a hand to push Fred away, getting a chuckle from the flaming red-headed man.

Fred and George waited until Harry and Sirius’ game was over before grabbing Harry and pulled him away, calling back to an amused Sirius. “We need him for a little bit!”

Harry looked up at the twins with raised eyebrows. “What’s going on?” Fred just shook his head, leading Harry up the stairs and towards the twins’ bedroom, George following just behind. Fred opened the door to the bedroom and pulled Harry inside, George just slipping through before Fred shut the door, locked it and placed a Silencing Charm on it. Harry frowned while watching Fred, starting to get nervous.

“What’s going on?” He asked, his hand slipping unconsciously towards the wand in his pocket.

“Harry… Do you know what a Glamour is?” Fred asked, looking down at the smaller wizard, confusing the teenager.

“Yeah, of course I do, why?” Harry asked, frowning in confusion. “Georgie.” Fred waved a hand at his brother, who plucked a hair from Harry’s head, making the wizard yelp.

“So Harry… You see, we’ve been working on a new product and it requires Polyjuice Potion, which is a potion that changes one’s appearance, and it’s very difficult to brew or find.”

“Yeah, I know.” Harry cut Fred off, who looked at him curiously. “Second year… Long story.” Harry shrugged, giving Fred a look that meant that he would tell him later.

“Anyways… We’ve acquired some from Dung, and we’ve already tested it out with hair from IckleRonniekins, which it worked perfectly, but to make sure that everything was what Dung said it was, you know how he is, so we decided to try it out with you and well…” Fred pointed over at George, who had taken the Polyjuice Potion after dropping Harry’s hair into it.

Harry’s jaw dropped as his mind raced at seeing someone who wasn’t what he looked like in front of him.

“T-That’s not what I look like… Why does George look like that?” Harry asked, panic in his voice, looking up at Fred with wide, startled eyes.

“That’s what we want to know, Harry… We’re guess you’re under some kind of Glamour, but… Well… It’s just, you look kinda like Sirius, so… We wanted your permission first before doing a spell that will show your parentage.” Fred said slowly, looking down at the startled wizard.

Harry frowned slightly, considering the options. In the end he nodded, hesitant, but wanting to know the truth. He listened as Fred muttered a spell, tapping the top of Harry’s head gently before tapping an empty piece of parchment George had passed him before the younger twin sat down on one of the beds.

Fred looked down at the parchment in surprise, eyebrows disappearing into his hair. Silently Fred passed the parchment over to Harry, who looked down at it, paling instantly.

**BIRTH NAME:**

**Harrison Orion Black-Riddle.**

**ADOPTED NAME:**

**Harry James Potter.**

**BIRTH FATHER:**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior.**

**BIRTH MOTHER:**

**Regulus Arcturus Black.**

**ADOPTED FATHER:**

**James Charlus Potter.**

**ADOPTED MOTHER:**

**Lily Evans Potter.**

**BIRTH MATERNAL GRANDPARENTS:**

**Grandmother: Walburga Black.**

**Grandfather: Orion Black.**

**BIRTH PATERNAL GRANDPARENTS:**

**Grandmother: Merope Gaunt-Riddle.**

**Grandfather: Tom Riddle Senior.**

**ADOPTED MATERNAL GRANDPARENTS:**

**Grandmother: Primrose Evans.**

**Grandfather: Henry Evans.**

**ADOPTED PATERNAL GRANDPARENTS:**

**Grandmother: Dorea Black-Potter.**

**Grandfather: Charlus Potter.**

**BIRTH MATERNAL AUNTS/UNCLES:**

**Sirius Orion Black.**

**BIRTH PATERNAL AUNTS/UNCLES:**

**None.**

**ADOPTED MATERNAL AUNTS/UNCLES:**

**Petunia Evans-Dursley.**

**Vernon Dursley.**

**ADOPTED PATERNAL AUNTS/UNCLES:**

**None.**

It wasn’t the fact that James and Lily Potter weren’t his actual parents, nor was it the fact that he hadn’t lived with his blood Aunt that made Harry Potter, who was actually Harrison Black-Riddle, faint.

It wasn’t the fact that he had two fathers, Fred had told him not too long after they had started dating after the Yule Ball in his last year of Hogwarts, thanks to George who’d had enough of the two dancing around each other and forced them to dance before ‘pretending’ to trip and bump into Fred accidentally causing him to kiss a startled Harry. That Wizard men were able to get pregnant.

It wasn’t even the fact that Sirius wasn’t his Godfather, but his blood Uncle, which he actually thought was pretty wicked.

It was the fact that his other father, his other father was Tom Marvolo Riddle… Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard known to Wizardkind since Gellert Grindelwald.

He barely heard the shocked yelps of Fred and George as he boyfriend dived to catch him as the blackness took him. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> Next chapter will be out November 8th.

The first thing that registered in Harry’s mind as the blackness started to fade was muffled, panic sounding voices. Blinking slwly the black that had overtook his vision started to disappear as the voices got clearer, making it certain that they were repeating his name.

“Harry!” Came the sigh of relief from the twins as they saw that Harry was awake. Slowly Harry sat up, noticing he was laying on one of the twins’ beds, most likely Fred’s, and that George no longer looked different, and was as red-headed and freckled as his twin.

“What… What happened…?” Harry asked hoarsely, blinking slowly as Fred and George’s faces came into view, the panicked look changing into one of relief.

“You fainted Harry…” Fred said worriedly, plopping gently onto the bed next to the dark-haired teen and hugged him gently. “As soon as you finished reading the paper…”

Harry blinked, memories flooding into his head about what happened and he winced. “Yeah… How long have I been out?” He asked, looking at George, who had plopped onto the bed next to Harry at the same time as his twin.

“Just ‘bout an hour.” George replied before asking, “We saw the results of the test… Why’d it make you faint? It’s not because you’re Sirius’ nephew is it?”

Harry shook his head. “No… I actually think that’s pretty wicked, but I’m confused…” Harry frowned, eyebrows knitting together. “I was adopted by James and Lily… But…” He looked up at Fred, “Do you think Sirius knows?”

Fred frowned in thought before shaking his head. “Nah… Doesn’t seem like it.”

George poked Harry’s side lightly. “You still didn’t answer the question, little brother.”

George had taken up the habit of calling Harry ‘Little brother’ after Harry and Fred started dating, secretly, they didn’t think they could handle it if everyone knew and if Voldemort ever found out. Harry shuddered to think about what would happen to Fred.

Harry bit his lip before he grabbed the nearest piece of parchment and a pen, quickly writing down.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He started to cross out a letter for every letter he placed below the name, starting to spell out.

I am Lord Voldemort.

His fingers were shaking as he passed the parchment to his boyfriend and George.

Fred raised an eyebrow, George peering over his shoulder as they looked down at the parchment that Harry had handed him, eyes widening at the sight, their breaths catching in their throats.

Harry looked down and into his lap, fingers curling into fists as he tried not to tremble as he heard Fred and George’s breaths catch.

The silence was deafening as Harry risked a glance up, seeing the twins looking down at him he shifted uncomfortably.

Finally Fred spoke up, “Well… That’s shocking… Finding out that your boyfriend is actually the son of a man who’s the darkest wizard known to wizard kind since Grindlewald… But hey,” Fred grinned down at Harry, “I don’t think that Malfoy brat will be bothering you anymore if he or his father find out your relationship to Tommy.”

Harry’s jaw dropped as George started to laugh, Fred joining his twin just a few moments later.

“So… You’re okay… With all this..?” Harry asked, blinking in shock for a few moments before he pushed his glasses back up his nose, having noticed that they had fallen down to the tip of his nose.

Fred and George both shrugged, “Why wouldn’t we be?” They choursed at the same time before Fred spoke alone.

“I doubt that Moldy Voldy knows his relationship to you, so we don’t have any problems there. Besides, you’re nothing like him Harry.” Fred smiled warmly down at the younger teen. “You’re so much better.” George nodded in agreement with his twin while Harry blushed.

Harry hesitated before asking quietly, “Do you think I should tell Sirius..? About me being his nephew, apparently…”

Fred and George shared a look before both shrugging. “Depends on what you want Harry.” Fred said, running his hand through his hair. “I personally think you should wait a while, just until you can figure this whole thing out.”

Harry nodded slowly in agreement. “Yeah… That’d probably be for the best…” Harry glanced at the clock nearby and smiled amusedly. “We better head downstairs before they start thinking that you two and I are… Doing unmentionable things.” Harry grinned wickedly at the blushes that engulfed the twins’ faces as he jumped up and headed for the door, opening it and headed out onto the landing and down the stairs, a winning grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short, I promise the next one will be much longer!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot.

Two days had passed without incident. Harry didn’t mention the results of the test to anyone, and the twins weren’t bothering him in an attempt to make him tell Sirius that he wasn’t just his Godson, but his nephew.

Harry had been relieved when the twins had told him that they wouldn’t bother him about it, that it was his decision when and where to tell Sirius.

It still hadn’t fully hit Harry, until the morning of the third day that he found out, when an owl hooted rather loudly from its spot outside the door of Grimmauld place.

It had been a quiet morning; Remus was sipping hot chocolate, to no one’s surprise, at his normal spot at the table next to Sirius, who had been blinking sleepily down at the coffee mug in his hand, while Tonks was learning how to cook bacon the muggle way from Harry. And the twins were up to something up in their bedroom, though what they were up to, no one knew or really cared, as long as they didn’t mess with the wards around the house or set fire to anything.

A quiet whoosh of wings and unhappy hoot came from the doorway to Grimmauld place; surprising Sirius and making Remus nearly drop his cup of hot chocolate. They shot each a look and made their way out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the door, Harry and Tonks watching them curiously.

Sirius opened the door, looking down to see a regal looking barn owl, which lifted its leg and hooted, waiting for Sirius to take the letter.

Hesitantly, Sirius untied the letter and the owl took off at once, frowning, Sirius turned the letter over and blinked in surprise when his and Harry’s names were written on the front, turning it over he saw something that he had missed just moments before, the Wizard Bank Gringotts’ seal.

Walking back into the kitchen, Remus as his heels, Sirius sat down at the table, grabbing a knife from nearby and opened the letter, his eyes widening slightly as Remus peered over his shoulder.

“What’s that, Sirius?” Harry asked, a frown forming on his face as Sirius started to read aloud.

_“Dear Mr. Black and Mr. Potter._

_Gringotts requires the presences of Sirius Orion Black and Harrison James Potter, for the reading of the late James and Lily Potter’s will, and both as well at the reading of Regulus Black’s will, which will take place on the 24 th of August._

_We will be expecting you at no later than 10am._

_May your gold flow and enemies fall._

_-         Gringotts Head Goblin, Taggart.”_

Harry stiffened when hearing Regulus’ name. Would he still be in his birth father’s will? Why would he still be in it? Hadn’t Regulus given him up? Or had something happened.

“I can understand why I’d be there for Regulus’ will reading, but why Harry?” Sirius voiced aloud, grimacing at voicing his brother’s name for the first time in years. Harry trembling slightly at hearing the disgust in Sirius’ tone when he had said Regulus’ name.

“I don’t know…” Remus frowned as well, while Tonks looked at the piece of parchment curiously.

Setting down the fork he had been holding, Harry knew it was time that he told Sirius what he and the twins had found out. Glancing at the twins he saw them smile reassuringly at him, and he relaxed, but only slightly, as he silently made his way from the kitchen and over to the hallway.

Sirius’ head snapped up when he heard the door open and looked at his Godson’s retreating form in surprise. “Harry? Cub where are you going?” Sirius called worriedly after him, moving to stand up when one of the Weasley twins put their hand up.

“Wait a moment Sirius… He needs to show you something.” Fred said quietly, looking at the man seriously.

A few minutes later Harry returned, a piece of parchment clutched tightly in his hand has the dark-haired teen slowly made his way over to his Godfather and Remus. Trembling, Harry held out the parchment, saying quickly, his voice shaking.

“A few days ago, Fred and George were testing out Polyjuice potion for their new product and they grabbed a few of my hairs, and when they didn’t look like I do, they pulled me aside and passed a spell which showed my parentage and well… These are the results.” Sirius took the parchment from Harry, frowning deeply he looked down at it and his jaw dropped as Harry quickly retreated towards the twins, Fred wrapping a comforting arm around Harry’s waist as George slid his hand into Harry’s and squeezed it gently.

Sirius couldn’t believe his eyes as he read the results of the test. Surely they were just pulling a prank on him, right? Harry seriously couldn’t be the son of his brother and this Tom Riddle.

But…

Sirius frowned as he remembered that the time that Lily was supposed to be pregnant, she hadn’t shown at all, and that James and Lily had shown up to an Order meeting for the first time in months, James beaming while Lily was holding baby Harry.

Shaking his head slightly, Sirius looked up at Remus, who had looked over his shoulder at the results as well, surprise clearly shown on the Werewolf’s face as well.

Together they glanced at the trembling Harry, panic poorly hidden on the young wizard’s face as his green eyes stared widely and terrified at them.

Sirius tilted his head just slightly; the frown still on his pale lips as he wondered curiously what Harry would look like if he didn’t look like James.

“Harry…” Sirius started, a slight grin starting to form, “Seems like you’re going to have to get used to calling me Uncle Sirius.”

The relief that showed on Harry’s face was more obvious than his fear, and Harry laughed happily, yet still a bit shakily as he broke away from the twins to hug Sirius tightly, feeling Sirius’ warm yet still thin arms wrap tightly around him.

“S-So… You’re not mad?” Harry stammered, green eyes looking up and meeting grey, then glancing at Remus who was smiling, his own amber twinkling gently.

“We’re not mad, Harry.” Remus promised quietly, gently reaching down to ruffle the teen’s hair, getting a small scowl from the wizard as the Werewolf smiled a bit wider. “Just surprised, mostly. But it does explain a few things that we thought were odd since before you were born.” Remus admitted, Sirius nodding in agreement as he unwillingly let go of his Godson and nephew.

“Like what?” Both Harry and Tonks, who had been listening in the whole time, asked curiously.

“Like why Lily wasn’t showing the whole time that she was supposedly pregnant with you, and why Regulus hadn’t been spotted in the Death Eater raids around the time she was supposed to be pregnant.” Sirius answered, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh…” Harry blinked before he asked quietly. “What about… What about Tom?”

“What about him?” Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow, “So what if he’s Voldemort? You’re much nicer than he is, and you’ve grown up so well…” Sirius smiled at the shocked look on Harry’s face. “You didn’t think we knew, Cub?” He let out a bark-like laugh.

Harry’s cheeks burned in his embarrassment as he looked away from his Godfather.

Sirius’ bark-like laugh sounded around the room again as a light chuckle from Remus joined in and as did Tonks’ giggling.

Harry looked back at his Uncle and stuck his tongue out childishly at the older man who simply grinned at his Nephew, his grey eyes dancing playfully as he jumped from his chair and changed into Padfoot, the huge dog starting to chase a (shrieking) Harry around the house, ignoring Mrs. Black’s screams as the portrait’s curtains swung open as the teen and the dog ran past it.

The chase only lasted for an hour before Harry gave in after being cornered in one of the bedrooms by Sirius, who tackled the small teen in his dog form, licking Harry’s cheeks eagerly, his tail wagging happily as Harry tried, and failed, to push the dog off of him. Harry ended up cuddling with his Dogfather, much to everyone else’s amusement.

The rest of the day passed peacefully. Harry finally got Sirius off of him and taught Tonks a few more simple recipes and helped the twins come up with a few product ideas while Remus and Sirius watched, they too adding in a few ideas of their own for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products, much to the twins’ delight, happily scribbling down the ideas from their ‘hero’s’.

The group played Exploding Snap for a few hours while sipping hot chocolate right before bed, in which Tonks had to head back to her own apartment, having to go in to the Auror’s Office the next morning, and Remus was sitting in his favorite arm chair while Sirius shoo’ed Harry and the Twins upstairs, a gentle smile on the wild man’s face.

Harry smiled slightly as he followed the twins up towards the landings, heading into his bedroom he changed into his pair of pajamas and crawled into bed, placing his glasses on his nightstand, he fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

The day of the Will Readings came sooner than Harry would’ve liked, and he soon found himself being accompanied by Tonks, The Twins, Remus and Sirius, in his dog form, heading towards Gringotts, where the Goblins would read the Wills of the Potters and of Regulus to them.

When they entered they were greeted by Taggart at the top desk, who lead them to a private back room and sent another goblin to fetch the wills as everyone settled themselves.

Sirius morphed back into his man-form and sat down, twiddling his thumbs as Remus sat at his side, Harry sitting on the other side of Sirius, Fred next to him and then George and finally Tonks.

Harry bit back the urge to pace nervously as they waited for the goblin to return, Fred, noticing how jumpy Harry was, reached over and gently grabbed Harry’s hand, causing the little teenager to jump and look at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Fred smiled reassuringly and lightly squeezed Harry’s hand, who smiled weakly back at him and looked away. Neither of them noticing how Sirius and Remus had noticed the exchange and were smiling.

The other goblin returned shortly and Taggart took the wills from the goblin before dismissing him.

“We are here to read the wills of James and Lily Potter, as well as the will of Regulus Black. There will be a public reading later on, in which those on the wills mentioned will come here and the wills shall be read again, but for those here today, they shouldn’t need to. We shall start with the Potter’s will.”

Taggart cleared his throat before he began to read.

“I, James Charlus Potter, leave this as my Will, so mote shall it be…

“To Sirius Black, I leave 50,000 Galleons, Marauder Manor and if my darling Lilyflower has passed as well, guardianship of his Godson and Nephew, Harry James Potter, nee Harrison Orion Black. As well as my share of Zonko’s Joke Shop.

“To Remus Lupin, I leave 100,000 Galleons and a request for him to use them to buy as much chocolate as that chocoholic can handle, and a new wardrobe. As well as Moony’s Hideaway and my share of Honeydukes Wizard Candies. And if Sirius Black has been killed or passed away, I leave him Guardianship of his ‘not quite legal’ Godson and cub, Harry James Potter, nee, Harrison Orion Black.

“To my darling Lilyflower, I leave my worldly possessions, my Gringotts Bank accounts, as well as Padfoot and Prongs’ Den, Potter Manor, and everything else.

“To my adopted Son, Harry James Potter, nee, Harrison Orion Black, I leave you my Invisibility Cloak, my share of Quality Quidditch Supplies, The Prophet and Lion’s Cage Manor. If my wife Lily Potter nee Evans has passed away, I leave you my worldly possessions, my son… Although you’re adopted, don’t ever think that you’re not my son. I love you.

“To Severus Snape, I leave 40,000 Galleons and an apology. I’m sorry about the way I treated you while we were at Hogwarts. I suppose it started with jealousy of how close you were with Lily and it escalated over the years. I’m sorry, and though I doubt that you’ll ever forgive me, I ask of you to watch over Harry, if not for me, for Lily, and at least Regulus, I know how close you two were during your school years.

“If I have been killed by Voldemort by the time that this will has been read, that means that Peter Pettigrew is the traitor to the Order of The Phoenix and gets nothing at all.

That is my will. Signed, James Charlus Potter.”

Sirius and Remus were smiling weakly as Harry felt his throat tighten at the words that his adopted father had told him and Fred lightly squeezed his hands as the goblin brought forth Lily Potter’s will and cleared his throat before speaking.

“I, Lily Potter, nee Evans, leave this as my Will, so mote shall it be…

“To Severus Snape, I leave 55,000 Galleons in hopes that he will finally open that Apothecary that you’ve dreamed about since we were kids, and I hope that you can forgive me for the way I acted after Fifth-Year, and I ask of you to watch over my son for me… Please, Severus.

“To Sirius Black, I leave 30,000 Galleons and a journal of the pranks that I’ve recorded over the years that I know that you and James, and sometimes Remus, have done. Truthfully, until I actually knew you, I was hoping to use it against you by turning it in to Professor McGonagall. Now though, I’m glad I didn’t.

“To Remus Lupin, I leave 35,000 Galleons and the entire Potter and Evans library, I know how much you love to read both muggle and magical books Remmy, and I thank you for being my friend.”

“To my Husband, the arrogant toe-rag, James Charlus Potter, I leave my worldly possessions and I tell you, move on my love, grieve but as time passes, move on. I know how much you love me, but please take care of Harry, and don’t pester Severus too much…

“To my adopted Son, Harry James Potter, nee, Harrison Orion Black, I leave all my worldly possessions if James Charlus Potter has passed away, as well as my copies of Tales of Beetle the Bard, The Grimm Brothers Fairy Tails. I love you, my little Harry. I may not have carried you, but you are my son as much as you are Regulus’. Your carrier was a dear friend to me during school, and I hope one day I’ll be able to tell you stories of our time at Hogwarts, and I also hope, that one day it’ll be he who tells you.

“If I have been killed by Voldemort by the time that this has been read, that means that Peter Pettigrew is the traitor to the Order of the Phoenix and our Secret Keeper and gets nothing.

This is my Will. Signed, Lily Evans Potter.”

Remus was wiping away tears and Sirius seemed a bit choked up while Fred lightly squeezed a silently crying Harry’s hand.

Taggart cleared his throat once more as he picked up the last will.

“I, Regulus Arcturus Black, leave this as my Will, so mote shall it be.”

“To my bonded, Tom Marvolo Riddle, I leave nothing.

“To my darling son, Harry James Potter, nee, Harrison Orion Black, I leave all my possessions, including houses, my vaults, and a pensive and several memories containing the time I spent with his sire, and him, along with several letters I wrote to Harrison. I ask you, Harrison, please forgive me for giving you up and leaving you with the Potters, please forgive me if I have died… I love you, my beautiful boy. I also ask you, please forgive your sire too…”

“What?!” Harry gaped slightly in surprise, his eyes widening, “Forgive _him_?” He fell silent at the look Taggart gave him and listened to the rest of the will.

“To my brother, Sirius Orion Black-” At that Sirius, who had been looking away with a slight grimace, looked at the goblin and will in surprise, “- I apologize for not talking to you anymore after I began at Hogwarts, and after you left the family. I missed you, big brother… I ask you, if something should ever happen to the Potters, please watch over your nephew, your Godson, if James has anything to say about it, Harrison. Watch over him, better than we could watch each other…

This is my Will, signed, Regulus Arcturus Black.” The goblin finished, rolling up the Will carefully, his beady eyes watching the small group.

Both Harry and Sirius were close to tears and both Fred and Remus were lightly squeezing their own boyfriend’s hands gently.

“Mr. Potter-Black.” Taggart spoke aloud, making Harry jump as the teen watched the goblin curiously as the short creature made his way over to Harry, a letter clasped in his hands. “Mr. Black, Regulus Black, left you a letter to read before you touch anything in your vaults…”

Harry nodded a bit stiffly, letting go of Fred’s hand he reached out for the letter, smiling shakily at the goblin as he took the letter from long fingers. “Thank you Taggart.” He said politely, barely able to keep his voice from trembling as the goblin eyed him for a moment more before saying,

“You’re welcome Mr. Potter-Black, may your enemies fall-”

“And your gold flow aplenty.” Harry finished, offering the goblin a less shaky smile, in which the goblin returned with one of his sharp-toothy grin.

“You may leave this room whenever you wish.” The goblin said before turning and leaving.

Harry watched the goblin leave before he looked down at the letter and opened it with trembling fingers. Unfolding the letter, Harry started to read it silently.

“To my dearest Harrison,

If you’re reading this, it means that I’ve passed away before I had the chance to retrieve you from the Potters, and that you’ve become of age.

I suppose, I should tell you who I am, though I am certain that you know already.

My name is Regulus Black, and I am your father, or ‘mother’ really. I’m going to assume that you know already that Wizards can get pregnant like Witches can.

Your other father is Tom Riddle Jr. or Voldemort as people know him by now.

Please Harrison, despite whatever he’s done, please don’t hate him, or I.

I left you with the Potters because I know that they’d take good care of you, as if you were their own flesh and blood.

They’ve tried for a child of their own, but they haven’t had one yet, but I don’t doubt that in a few years they’ll have one of their own soon enough, and you sibling.

I must tell you, my dearest and loved son, that the man I knew as Tom Riddle, the man I bonded with, is long gone… I hope that, maybe, if you can find it in your heart to forgive him for whatever he’s done, that you’ll be able to save him.

He was the sweetest man I knew, who only wanted peace for the Wizarding World, and for equality.

He was ecstatic when I told him I was carrying you, I swear that his grin didn’t leave his face for weeks, months, even. Tom was looking forward to having you, holding you and caring for his Heir, his son, just as much as I was.

Until one day he came back from a fight with Dumbledore.

I was in my seventh month of pregnancy then, and something was off with him, I’m certain he’d been cursed by that old fool, and there was something akin to pure madness in his eyes.

Over the next few days, I realized that he wasn’t himself, and confronted him about it and he tried to curse me, to curse you…

He told me that he didn’t need an Heir, as he would live forever, ruling over the Wizarding World.

We fought and I won, I modified his memories to forget about us, my darling. I showed up at my – our - cousin Narcissa’s house.

I’ve always liked Narcissa, she’s been only kind to me, and she had her own child, a boy named Draco, just a few months before.

The stress from the fight had caused me to go into early labor, and you were born on May 23, 1974.

I took care of you, hiding in a house that I had bought and lived in before I had met Tom. For two months I cared for you, taking you over to Narcissa’s to baby-sit you while I attended Death Eater meetings.

Narcissa, my darling, is your Godmother, though not legally… We couldn’t risk Tom digging through the Ministry and finding out that you’ve been born… But she’s been sworn to protect you, as long as you both live.

And on July 31st, that was the day that I gave you to the Potters.

I was friends with Lily, during our Hogwarts years, even though she was a few years above me, in the same year as your Uncle Sirius, whom I’ve named you after, him and your Grandfather, Orion. She was always kind to me, even though your Uncle and I didn’t get along and the fact that I was from a ‘dark’ family who despised Muggleborns and Half-Bloods.

I’m trying to put and end to Tom, my darling. I doubt I will live, so that is one of the many reasons I begged the Potters to adopt you.

I want you to grow up knowing a loving family, much unlike my own had been, and Tom’s life in the Orphanage.

I want you to stay safe.

Please, forgive your father, and I. My darling baby Harrison…

Just know, Harrison, that I love you, and that I always will, in life and in death.

-Regulus Black.”

Tears slid down Harry’s cheeks as he read the letter over and over, his eyes falling mostly on the ‘I love you’ from his Carrier. Harry jumped in surprise as a hand rested gently on his shoulder and he looked up at his Uncle, desperately trying to blink away his tears as Sirius smiled comfortingly down at Harry for a moment before pulling the small teen into a tight, comforting hug.

Harry’s eyes widened for a moment before he hugged Sirius back, one hand gently clutching the letter, the other hand grabbing and holding onto Sirius’ shirt tightly as the black-haired boy buried his head into Sirius’ chest as heaving sobs escaped from his lips as Harry Potter… No.

As Harrison Black, cried for the first time in years.

The Twins, Tonks and Remus slipped out silently as Sirius rubbed small, soothing circles into Harry’s back as the small teen sobbed, getting the front of his shirt wet.

“Harry…” Sirius murmured, hearing the sobs start to get interrupted by hiccups. “You’re loved, you know that..? Remus and I love you, the twins obviously do… And so does Tonks.” His eyes widened slightly in surprise as Harry shook his head, the dark-haired teen keeping his tight grip on Sirius’ shirt.

“Oh Harry…” Sirius hugged his Godson closer. “You’re loved, Harrison Black. By the people around you who know you, the real you.”

Harry smiled slightly against Sirius’ chest, his sobs dying out, only to be replaced by hiccups as the teenager tried to catch his breath.

“I love you, Uncle Sirius.” Harry finally said into Sirius’ shirt, his voice coming out muffled, and Sirius grinned widely, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

“Love you too, Cub.” Sirius told him siriusly, lightly ruffling Harry’s messy hair as the boy pulled away; wiping at the tracks his tears had left.

“We better get back to the others.” Sirius said, waiting for Harry to nod before transforming back into Padfoot, who barked cheerfully and raced in circles around Harry, who laughed and patted the top of the huge dog’s head before heading out of the private chambers and back to the main hall, seeing their group within moments.

“Hey.” Harry hurried up to them, the twins echoed his greeting and Tonks smiled at him while Remus looked down at his as-good-as-Godson and asked.

“Ready to go?”

Harry nodded.

“C’mon then.” Remus smiled down at Harry, leading him out of the bank, Padfoot bounding happily out of the bank and down the marble steps, the twins running after the convict - identical grins on their lips - as Fred transfigured a ball and the twins started tossing it to the large black hound.

Out of the corner of Harry’s eye, he noticed someone walking down the steps of Gringotts, turning his head, he saw that it was Madam Bones, Head of the Magical Law Department, he recognized her from his Ministry Hearing only a dozen days before.

A sudden idea came to Harry as he quickly told Remus that he’d be right back and hurried after Madam Bones before Remus would even open his mouth to answer.

“Excuse me! Madam Bones?” Harry called, hurrying over towards the Ministry Official, who turned towards him.

“Mr. Potter.” Amelia Bones greeted him, a slight smile on the woman’s face. “May I help you?”

Harry nodded, a slightly worried frown on his face, his mind racing to think of something, opening his mouth he paused before an idea clicked in his mind and he smiled up at the woman. “Madam Bones, I’ve been reading about different kinds of jobs that a Wizard, or Witch, can have after school, Fifth Year, as you know, is career choice year, and I’ve been looking into a lot of jobs you see, Aurors and Healers’ especially…” He glanced up at the slightly imitating woman who nodded in understanding and to tell him to continue. “Anyways, while I was going through different jobs, I remembered something from my Third Year, the year that my Godfather, Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban.” Harry watched as Madam Bones’ smile disappeared to be replaced by a puzzled frowned as Harry continued on.

“I remembered that, that night that Mr. Black was caught, that he told me and my friends, and my Defense teacher that year, that he was innocent, and that he had been tossed into Azkaban without a trial.” Harry noted the look of shocked horror on the woman’s face, he took a deep breath as he continued on. “I dug through some of the case files from back then, and I found it was true… That Mr. Black didn’t get a trial… And then I read about how he had supposedly blown up Peter Pettigrew, but, all they found was a finger, Madam. If he had blown up Mr. Pettigrew, wouldn’t there have been more body parts? Or ashes, at least?” Harry could practically see the gears working behind the monocle that Madam Bones was wearing.

“I was wondering, if you could possibly consider having a trial for my Godfather. My two best friends are out of country right now, but Professor Lupin and I, we can give you our memories, I’ve been reading about them, you know. It’ll show the true memory to the watcher, but if the Confundus charm had been cast, the only person who would see the fake memory would be the person the charm had been cast on… Madam Bones, The Minister didn’t even bother listening to my friends and I when we tried to prove that my Godfather is innocent, I know he is! I’ve seen Peter Pettigrew, I honestly have. And if I haven’t, well, the memory will show you, and there is also the fact that the Minister didn’t even have the Hogwarts Nurse cast any spells to see if we had been Confunded.” Harry looked sadly up at Madam Bones. “I hate to think, Madam, that someone was sent to such a horrible place as Azkaban, without a trial, to chance to prove he’s innocent… Would you, kindly consider, just think about it, giving Sirius Black a trial?”

Harry watched as Madam Bones pursed her lips in thought, before she nodded stiffly and Harry smiled brightly. “Thank you.” He told her honestly, and she smiled slightly back.

“I remember Sirius, Remus, Peter and your father from Hogwarts… Sirius and James seemed the type never to betray each other, as well as Remus… My niece and I were disappointed to hear that he had resigned at the end of your Third Year, he was a wonderful teacher from what I’ve heard from Susan, and never mind that he’s a Werewolf, he’s always been so gentle.” Amelia smiled a bit wider as Harry nodded in agreement.

“Madam, if I can… Can I try to get Mr. Black here? For a trial? I think that he might listen to me, of all people.” Amelia frowned before nodding slightly. “Also, I was wondering, if there’s any way I can charge the Ministry for false practices?” Amelia’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline and Harry explained, a large grin on his face. “Because of the TwiWizard Tournament, as well as the facts that I’m heir to both Potter, and Black houses – through my Godfather, who adopted me as his Heir when I was younger - I was officially amputated when I was fourteen, which means, as I was fifteen at the time that I cast my Patronus charm to scare away those Dementors…”

“You were of legal age.” Amelia finished, frowning further. “I will look into it, Mr. Potter.”

Harry nodded politely, smiling widely. “If you could, could you send me an owl for a time and a place to meet you with Sirius? Before school starts, that is, and hopefully Mr. Black will respond… I can possibly also get a reporter there, I doubt many people, especially many Purebloods, will be happy to see that an innocent man was tossed into Azkaban, plus, fewer people would try to hurt my Godfather, if we could get the report into the paper.”

Amelia nodded in agreement with this, and Harry’s smile widened as he said cheerfully. “If Sirius really is innocent, and set free, I think I might just cast a Patronus to celebrate.”

Amelia couldn’t help but shake her head fondly at Harry. “I will send you an owl then, Mr. Potter.”

Harry nodded, “I’ll be looking forward to it, Madam Bones.” He grinned at her before glancing at his watch. “Is that the time? I best be going, I’ve got some stuff to pick up before I head back home. I need a new quill.” Harry sighed slightly before nodding politely at Madam Bones again. “It was nice seeing you, Madam Bones. Maybe next time, after Sirius is free, you could tell me more about the Wizarding Legal System? I am really curious.”

Madam Bones nodded, smiling down at the fifteen year-old as she nodded politely back. “I’ll see you soon, Mr. Potter.”

With that, Harry waved cheerfully at Madam Bones before he hurried back towards where Remus, Sirius, Tonks and the twins were waiting for him.

“What was that about?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow curiously as he looked down at Harry, who shrugged slightly.

“I was asking her about a few legal things and about what it’s like to work in her department; fifth year is career choice year, isn’t it?” Harry raised his own eyebrow, smiling slightly up at Remus who nodded, eyeing Harry curiously for a moment before he sighed silently, smiling down at his as-good-as Godson, Remus turned back towards the Alley, walking back towards The Leaky Cauldron, the others following him, though Sirius ran ahead, chasing his tail at moments, causing Harry and the Twins to laugh while Tonks snickered at her cousin and Remus just shook his head fondly.

Harry grinned widely as he followed his honorary Godfather, his actual Dogfather, his distant cousin and his boyfriend and boyfriend’s brother. His heart felt lighter than it had in ages.


End file.
